Diablo Stallion
| modelname = diablos | handlingname = DIABLOS | textlabelname = DIABLOS }} The Diablo Stallion is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The car is known simply as the Diablo in Grand Theft Auto Advance. Design ''Grand Theft Auto III'' & Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories The Diablo Stallion is essentially a customized Stallion used by the Diablos gang, distinguishable by its black body with painted flames running across the bottom of the sides and a supercharger clearly visible on the top of the hood, the Diablo Stallion also is the only hardtop Stallion in the games it is featured in and has noticeably lower ground clearance. Aside from the rims design, the vehicle remained the same between both games. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' The Grand Theft Auto Advance rendition is only colored black, purple and red with no visible painted flames. Unlike GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, where conventional Stallions are featured alongside the Diablo variant, GTA Advance does not. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Diablo Stallion is an eight-cylinder, customized classic with tons of torque and high-end performance. The main drawback is that there were few to no modifications to the Stallion's suspension (despite a lowered ride height), meaning that although the car can go very fast, it does not turn corners well. The car is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in GTA III, and a 4-speed gearbox in GTA LCS. It weighs 1500 kg in GTA III, and 1700 kg in GTA LCS. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery DiabloStallion-Bully.png|The car similar to the Diablo Stallion from Bully. Artwork-Diablo-GTAA.PNG|Artwork of the Diablo as seen in GTA Advance mission Truth Revealed. DiabloStallionGTAAdvance.png|GTA Advance - details. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III * Pump-Action Pimp - Claude kills two Diablos gang members driving a Diablo Stallion. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Calm Before the Storm - A Diablo Stallion is seen in the background during the cutscene where Torini talks with the Diablos at the construction yard in Hepburn Heights. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Can be found driving around Hepburn Heights, Portland Island, Diablo Gang turf. *It spawns around northeastern Harwood and in Hepburn Heights, but after the mission, Sindacco Sabotage is completed, the Diablo Stallions spawn rarely because of the Diablos losing some turf in Hepburn Heights. **(Actually, after that mission is completed, the Diablo Stallion will spawn more often due to the bigger presence of the Diablos around the area.) *Can be seen all around Liberty City during the Firefighter side missions, like any other gang car in the game. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *It can be found driving around Harwood, Portland Island and the Liberty Campus, Staunton Island. *Found on many parking lots. *One is given to the player by Cisco in the mission Flying High. Trivia General *The default radio stations of the vehicle are: ** GTA III: Game Radio or Head Radio. ** GTA Liberty City Stories: The Liberty Jam. *A black Stallion with a flame paintjob (similar to a Diablo Stallion) appears in Bully during Shop Class, along with the Regina. The Stallion does not have a hood-mounted supercharger though. *Leone Family members will open fire on the vehicle if they see it and they will force the Diablos out of the car. This will happen after Sindacco Sabotage. *The Diablo Stallion shares its engine sound with the following vehicles: Cuban Hermes, Cholo Sabre, Polaris V8, Sandking (in GTA VCS), Voodoo (also in GTA VCS), Quad and BF Injection. *The Cuban Hermes is often considered to be the closest "relative" to the Diablo Stallion. In-game *King Courtney's spoken orders in the GTA III mission Gangcar Round-up incorrectly state that the Diablo gang car is an Infernus. The subtitles, however, call it a Stallion. The reason for this is because in the beta, the Diablos were supposed to drive Diablo Infernuses, but they were replaced because they were too classy for a low-class gang. The mission entails stealing one of their modified Stallions, as well as a Mafia Sentinel and a Yakuza Stinger, for attacks on these gangs. *In Grand Theft Auto Advance, the music played in the Diablo Stallion is "Toys Are Real" by Flymutha; this song appeared in Grand Theft Auto 2 on the station Funami FM. See Also *Stallion - Civilian version. *Cuban Hermes - The Diablo Stallion's closest counterpart from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Both cars are supercharged versions of regular models, both have similar custom flame paint jobs and both are used by gangs of Hispanic origin as their primary means of transport. Furthermore, both cars utilize the same engine sound. Navigation }} de:Stallion es:Diablo Stallion pl:Diablo Stallion ru:Diablo Stallion Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Customized Vehicles